Tears Fall When He's Not Looking
by StolenxRomance
Summary: Ginny will never let him see what happens when he's not looking when he's not there.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This was a one-shot fic. But if people like it, I may turn it into a complete story or whatever... It was just sort of a sudden inspiration thing...so uh...yeah.**_

She couldn't ever let Harry see her cry. She'd cry behind his back, or when they were lying in bed and he was sleeping, or when he simply wasn't looking. But she could never let him see the tears she was shedding.

She hated that she felt this way, but she didn't know what to do. All she could do was think about how much she loved him, and how much he shouldn't love her.

Ginny shattered her own dreams, her own hopes, and her own wishes. She couldn't accept the truth. Harry was in love with her, even though she denied its possibility.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry. But I don't deserve you. You deserve someone way better than I."

"If anything, it should be the other way around."

"Am I a bad girlfriend?"

"How could you even think such a thing?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm just afraid you'll never be able to love me as much as you loved her."

Yes, Harry did love Cho quite a lot back when they were together, but he didn't love her anymore. He loved Ginny more than he could ever express to her.

"Harry, how do you put up with me?"

"I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like you're terrible to be around. If you weren't awesome, I wouldn't be dating you."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're amazing."

"How am I amazing?"

"You just are."

"But how?"

"Let's see, you're good at wizard's chess, which is always a plus. And you're awesome. You're fun to be around."

But she could never understand why when she was alone, she felt hollow inside. She needed to be with him, and she knew this. With him is the only time she feels whole, and the shallowness disappears. Ginny loved Harry more than life itself.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of shallowness filled Ginny more and more as time went on. Her heart broke every time they were forced to say goodbye.

"One day," Harry whispered in her ear as they watched the sun set, "we wont ever have to leave one another's side. Every moment we shall share together, and this will go on through our entire lives. I love you, Ginny, with my whole mind, body, soul, and most of all, my heart."

"Do you promise?" Ginny asked.

"Do I promise what?"

"To love me forever?"

"Of course I promise," Harry answered.

"How do you know you'll love me forever? How do you know that these feelings wont just one day, fade, as if by magic, much like that in which we possess? How do you know that something wont just get in between us and tear us apart?"

Love…this is one of those things that one just knows. It's something that cannot be defined nor explained. Love just is.

"Because every time we say goodbye, all I want to do is just pull you back to me, and hold you close until time's end. When I'm with you, I have the most amazing feeling possible. The feeling is better than magic, it's true love."

"Are you sure you wont get sick of me, Harry?"

"Positive. How you can put up with me, I have no idea. It amazes me that you love me…"

"But I do, and I promise to love you for all eternity. Never leave me."

"I wont. I promise."

XxXx

They watched the sunset and the sky turn gray together, revealing the most beautiful stars in the universe. All was silent; all was peaceful. They lay there cuddled up underneath the star-filled sky with their breath synchronized.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back inside and go to bed—classes tomorrow. Summer will be here soon, though, so we'll have to do this again. And since I'm staying at your house for most of the summer, we'll have plenty of opportunity."

"Okay," Ginny sighed. Tears started to sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. _I must stay strong…_

Harry and Ginny slowly made their way back toward the castle, hand in hand. Harry walked her to the stairs that led up to her dormitory. "Goodnight my love." Harry kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Harry."

"I love you. I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too. Dream about me?"

"Always."

He turned away and walked to the other staircase. _I will never let him see me cry…I can't let him believe I'm weak…._ As she came to the door to the dormitory, she took a deep breath. A tear trickled down her freckled cheek. _I'm so weak…_


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny wasn't the type of girl who needed a boyfriend to survive. She just couldn't act like that; she was strong. Ginny was a strong woman, even though she didn't like to admit it to herself. She felt that crying in front of Harry showed an emotional weakness; and weakness wasn't something she enjoyed showing. It was vulnerability. Truth is, Ginny had never felt this way about anyone. She cared for Harry more than herself, which was something she wasn't able to do with Dean Thomas, or any other past fling. She would die, without a second thought, for Harry.

_It might be okay for me to be vulnerable. I mean, he wont hurt me, and I know he loves me with all that he is. It's just… _

Ginny was sitting in Divination, twisting her hair and thinking about something that definitely was not Divination work.

_I can't cry in front of Harry. Nothing's truly wrong—so why should I cry? I don't want him to know that I'm vulnerable, that I'm putting my whole heart on the line. He can't see my one sign of a weakness. No tears will be shed in his presence. I promise myself._

"Okay class," began Professor Trelawny. "Pull out your quills and ask your peer what their dream was last night and write down an interpretation."

Ginny turned to Luna Lovegood and asked her about her dream the previous night. It was something to do with orbs and goblins. It was something Ginny was totally uninterested in. _This class needs to end… I need to see Harry._

"What was your dream last night, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Uhm… I don't really remember," she lied. Her dream involved you-know-who torturing her love with Ginny tied to a tree, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything but watch the love of her life be tortured to death.

Tears started to well up in Ginny's eyes, but she quickly blinked them back. "Are you okay?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… it must be that bloody perfume Trelawny wears."

_But I'm really not okay…_


End file.
